A “split-brain” condition can exist in response to data or availability inconsistencies from inconsistent, overlapping data sets. For example, in a multiple server environment when not all application servers have the same view of shared database nodes, a split-brain condition can exist from different application servers having different determinations of the availability of individual database nodes. This can result in inefficiencies when human intervention is required to reset database nodes or take other corrective action.